


A Surprise For Changgu

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Changgu's birthday, Fun, M/M, Smut..maybe, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: This chapter could go either way xDI haven't decided if it's just fun and, a little celebration with friends.Or.Straight up birthday sex haha...





	A Surprise For Changgu

"Yan An" he was wondering what his boyfriend, was up to but he was in reality. Too lazy to get up from laying on the couch, to be honest, he was comfortable. Changgu's birthday is in a few days and, he's excited and wondering what they'll be doing. And as per usual Yan An has been keeping tight-lipped on, the details no matter how much Changgu is insistent on asking. A few seconds go by before "yes, my love" he blushed. Changgu smiled a little "I was going to ask what, you're up to but I think I know." "And I also know you won't tell me."

Yan An laughed a little he leaned over the back, of the couch kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. It was something that Changgu always loved, but right now, it was simply not enough. Yan An knew this, but he wanted to tease a little; he kissed him on the lips. Before deciding to quickly run away ”hey” Yan An laughed, as he went back to the room. Changgu ended up falling asleep where he was; it's when Yan An came back out. With a little surprise for his boyfriend, a small part of what he'll be receiving.

 

It's the night before Changgu's birthday. Yan An has placed a few gifts on the table, waiting for him for the following morning. It helps that his boyfriend is already in bed, sound asleep. It's just before eleven when Yan An decides; it's time to go to sleep. The next morning Changgu is the first to wake up, he stretches for a moment before deciding whether or not he should get up now. It's a few minutes before seven, before doing anything he looks over. At Yan An who is still sleeping soundly, Changgu doesn't resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.

Before getting out of bed, he's not surprised with what he finds on the dining room table. He smiled tiredly as he sat down and began, to open them up. He wasn't aware of what was happening around him, so he jumped a little when Yan An wrapped his arms around him. "So, what do you think" Changgu smiled a little, "well I think it's okay" Yan An scoffed. Pretending to be annoyed "only okay" Changgu laughed a little, he turned his head so he could kiss him. "I'm kidding; I love it" Yan An smiled proudly "that's good" it was quiet for a moment.

"Would you like some breakfast" he didn't, hesitate in saying "yes." Yan An added "it's just because it's your birthday," they both laughed a little. "Well, I feel so special" Yan An heads, to the kitchen already knowing what he's going to make. In his mind, he was going over what the plan was. When they would meet up with their friends, of course, their parents too. Not to mention Yan An had a special night planned, so basically, Changgu wouldn't forget his birthday. It's not long before breakfast is ready, while Changgu is busy eating.

He doesn't take notice of what Yan An is up to until he hears a camera go off. As well as laughter if Changgu wasn't happy, with eating his birthday breakfast. He'd be more annoyed he does his best, to glare at him but he only receives more laughter. After a while Yan An says "don't take too long getting, ready birthday boy there's lots to do today." Naturally, Changgu is happy to hear that. So, of course, he doesn't take long to get ready. They walk pretty much everywhere their first stop is, where they had their first date two years ago.

Then they wander around some more, finding their parents along the way. A complete surprise to Changgu of course, a wonderful conversation and a light lunch. Then they find their friends, have set up a private room at one of the local RSL clubs. The room had been decorated with balloons, banners and a few photos Changgu could do without seeing again. He didn't expect to be group hugged, by Hwitaek, Wooseok, and Yuto. But he didn't mind at all; they had a few drinks to start with. While more of their friends had arrived.

There was music, fun and plenty of new memories. The main thing was everyone was having fun, especially Changgu. Who couldn't stop smiling which is definitely, a good thing. Of course, it wouldn't be complete if his friends didn't, sing a very poor version of ’happy birthday.’ Changgu was too busy laughing to be embarrassed, that they are his friends. There was a small cake brought out, with delicious chocolate icing. Some of which Yan An placed on his boyfriends face. It was their friends turn to laugh, Changgu didn't expect him to lick it off.

Making him blush a deep red, he turned to Yan An. Who was smirking with a certain look in his eyes, a look which sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't long before they all parted ways, Changgu now had a few more gifts to take home. He thought that he would have no more surprises, he was wrong. The moment they walked inside and put everything away, Yan An grabbed him and kissed him a little roughly. Changgu was a bit caught off guard, but soon he wrapped, his arms around his boyfriend. Who was in control.

It didn't matter that they were standing, in their living room. Simply making out after a few minutes, they needed to breathe that's when. Yan An led them to their room; he was teasing Changgu the whole time. Back in the room, he was pulled closer, so his clothes could be taken off. Something Yan An took pleasure in doing slowly, he didn't want to rush tonight. It wasn't long before Changgu pushed, onto the bed sitting up Yan An. Sat on his lap they both smiled at each other, before he closed the distance kissing a little more passionately this time. 

It was quite clear that Yan An was taking control, of every aspect of the night. It's not like Changgu was going to object not when his boyfriend knows how to please. He was slowly beginning to lose his mind, of course, Changgu found himself pushed backwards on the bed. Yan An decided to hover over him for a moment, before leaving kisses all over. Slowly moving down Changgu's body, causing him to shiver a little. It was quiet save for the few noises Changgu was, releasing which brought a smile to Yan An's face. He places a couple of hickeys, on his hip.

(that's all there is to their evening xD I couldn't write it *pretends to be upset*) 

As they laid there holding each other, both almost falling asleep. It remained silent, but it seems it was enough for them. Changgu was more than happy with how the day went; Yan An was pretty pleased with everything. He was brought out of his thoughts, when he noticed Changgu laughing. It was causing him to shake a little, with an amused smile he asked. ”What are you laughing about,” for a moment there was only laughter. Then ”I'm laughing because I remembered how awkward our first time was.” He couldn't see it.

But Yan An blushed feeling a little more than embarrasses, about that ”that was more than awkward.” Changgu looked at him all serious ”that's true, but it didn't stop me from loving you.” Yan An had to laugh a little ”yah just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can be cheesy.” Changgu simply smiled ”fine” it went quiet again. 


End file.
